


[VID] Sister

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Memories, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I am begins with you.” Luke has been away for too long. Leia is sending someone to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded of this song and knew what I had to do, honestly. It's NOT SHIPPY, I promise, just sibling schmoop and 90s power ballads. [Lyrics available here.](http://roane72.tumblr.com/post/142859725648)


End file.
